An Eye For An Eye
by Sakura Sango
Summary: See inside for full summary. A darker revenge fic. Includes- depression, revenge, hatred, jealousy, blood, death, and yaoi. Did I mention blood and death. After all revenge is best served cold
1. prologue

Summary:: Sibling love is said to be one of the strongest bonds. Supposedly nothing can ever break it. Not time or fights or even death. Revenge is said to be best served cold. Tessla is about to try out both of these ideals. And one of the Spirit Detectives is about to suffer dearly for past crimes.

Warning:: Slight Hiei/Kurama pairing. Don't like don't read- Thank you!!! Also this is a revenge fic...meaning bloody if you do not like bloody fics please turn back now. This is a dark fic and I do not want to hear about how I traumatized some poor child.

---

**_Prologue_**

_A Month._

_Thirty days._

_For some it is enough time for healing. Whether the wounds be physical or emotional._

_While for others it is enough time for vengeance and anger to burrow deeply into one's heart. Causing the heart to turn black and cold. Cold as stone._

_For Yusuke a month was well spent rekindling his love to Keiko. It was also enough time to finally make peace with his mother._

_For Kuwabara it was spent being with Yukina and to confess his undying love for her. It was also spent helping Shizuru through her depression after the dark tournament._

_For Kurama it was well spent with his human mother. It was also time spent recovering from his mental and physical wounds that he had received from Karasu._

_For Hiei it was spent realizing that he was not alone in the world and that there were people who cared about him. This thinking allowed him to open his heart to a love that he would never be possible._

_But for Tessla a month was long enough for plans of revenge. It was long enough to make her heart black and cold. She had a month to dwell on 'him' and 'his death.' A month spent in weeping and planning. A month's worth of tears and blackness._

_A month._

_In a month's time flowers bloom and die._

_Love blossoms and grows._

_Life is lived and spent._

_Thirty days._

_Revenge is sought and planned._

_Hearts cry and die._

_Bonds are broken and never mended._

---

So how was it??? Please read and review. I also have a non-fanfic version on my fiction press penname. You know no demons and ect. Just good old revenge.


	2. Chapter 1

Hey there I meant to write this soon after the prologue. Too bad nothing ever happens the way that I hope it does...

Thank you for the reviews. Please read and review...

**Disclaimer-** I own Tessla, blood, and an angst filled mind. But nothing else...

X-X-X-

Tessla pulled her long black hair into a ponytail that sat high atop her head. Pausing she stared at the large mirror before her. Her sky blue eyes drifted from the sad face that stared back at her to a small picture that had been shoved into the corner.

A thin, smooth hand stretched out wanting so badly to touched the fair face of the man in the picture. Her hand lingered centimeters away hesitating. Sighing Tessla lowered her hand back into her lap.

Her heart felt as though it was breaking over and over. It still ached as bad as it did on the first day. How she longed for relief. Relief from her sadness, relief from her broken heart.

A glint came to her large, beautiful eyes as she thought about her revenge. Yes, sweet revenge.

Tessla would make the person pay. Oh yes he would pay for his crimes. Because in life there are things much worse then death. Such was a fate that would befall upon the person who ruined her life.

Reaching out Tessla grabbed the tube of black lipstick. Yes he would feel the same sadness that she had felt for a month. He would know how it felt to lose those close to him.

After coloring her lips, the young girl turned the tube to the cool mirror. Carefully she drew a tiny heart upon the mirror.

A black heart.

Her heart.

Tessla's heart had turned black a month ago.

A single tear formed within the blue eye though it would not fall. After all Tessla had swore that she would never cry. Crying was for the weak. Strong warriors never cried.

Reaching out Tessla's hand landed on a small knife that rested idly on the black counter top. The same knife that she carried around with her.

It was her drug. And just as addictive.

Gently she placed the glistening blade upon her fair skin careful to avoid the older scars.

Dragging the blade across a small smile came to her lips. Oh how she loved the sound of her skin ripping, of the blood that rushed across her ears and the sight of the warm, red, sticky liquid that came seeping out.

Once again she placed the blade upon her skin. And again before changing arms. There she made three long slices again.

Slowly her thin legs gave out as she fell to the cold tiled floor. Her blood-stained hand loosened its grip on the knife.

Red blood dripped down her wrist onto her hands tickling her fingers as it traveled down to the floor.

X-X-X-

The night's warm wind gently blew, ruffling the green curtain from inside of the bedroom window.

A shadowed figure sat in the tree staring at the boy within. He raised his hand to his heart. It always raced whenever he saw him. Smiling he closed his eyes paying full attention to his heart and nothing else. His ears started to pounding heavily as his heart sped up again.

Inside, Kurama sat on his bed a book in hand, chin resting on his knees. Mentally he cursed himself as his eyes reread the last paragraph. Why could he not concentrate? Was it the presence outside?

An audible sigh was heard as Kurama's eyes glanced out the window. "You know _Hiei _you are always allowed to come in. Why don't you come inside and relax." Kurama turned his emerald eyes back to the book still trying desperately to digest that horrid paragraph.

"Hn." Hiei answered as he landed silently. Without another sound he sat on the windowsill eyes once again pointed outside. As though he was searching for something or someone. Maybe it was something that he could never own.

Kurama groaned inwardly once again as he stared at the paragraph. Five minutes and he still was not able to digest the contents that it held. Sighing he marked the page and closed the book. He knew that the book was better left unread for the rest of the night.

Standing he stretched his long, thin body a slight cunning smile upon his lips. A smile that only Youko could manage.

Walking across the room Kurama laid a hand upon Hiei's shoulder looking out wondering what Hiei was staring at. Many nights he wondered what was out there. Was he really looking at something or was it that he was just merely looking back at his past?

The hand that rested upon the black clad shoulder slowly moved to the chin. Tilting the fire demon's face upward Kurama quickly stole a kiss.

Hiei sat stunned for a second before reacting to the kiss. His hands reached up to the back of Kurama's head. Fingers entangled within the fiery locks. Hiei deepened the kiss when he felt Kurama back away. Oh how he loved the taste of these lips. These sweet lips.

For a month now they had express their love for each other. They had first confessed their feelings soon after Kurama's fight with Karasu. Tearfully that night they had confessed all of their feelings.

Kurama finally broke away and gently held Hiei's hands. Slowly he led Hiei towards the bed.

From outside passer-buyers could see two shadows slowly emerge into one.

X-X-X-

Kurama woke in the morning smiling slightly as he felt the warmth that lay next to him. Snuggling closer to the warmth Kurama closed his eyes. How he loved the smell of his lover. The only one for him.

Hiei stirred slightly cracking an eye open. There he saw the green orbs that he loved. "So any idea where my clothes are?"

Kurama raised up on one elbow surveying the room before dropping back down. "Good luck" was the only response that he gave.

Clothes were strewn around the usually immaculate room. Glancing up to the ceiling Kurama gave a slight chuckle. There hanging off of his fan was a white shirt.

Hiei raised an eye at the sight before digging deeper into the soft green blankets. "I was wondering where that went."

Kurama groaned as he glanced at the alarm clock. '_Damn school day._' He did not want to leave this warm bed for the old cold school room.

Closing his eyes again Hiei snuggled close to the scarlet locks that lay on the snow white pillow. Laying next to these wondrously soft locks Hiei always felt as though he were lost in a rose garden. How he loved the scent of the hair.

A light knock sounded on the door. A knock that only a mother could manage. A mother who did not want to awaken her slumbering child but had to. One that was forced to ripe the youth from his deepest dreams, his deepest desires.

Eyes nearly popped out of their sockets as Kurama's green orbs turned towards the wooden door. Panic slowly etched within the green eyes. Him and Hiei in bed like this and the door was unlocked.

Oh if his mother were to catch them...well let's just say it would not be pretty.

Jumping out of bed he quickly but quietly ran in front of the door just as it was opening. Stopping it with his foot he stuck his head though the crack.

"Mother, good morning. I was just getting dressed I'll be down soon."

Hiei stifled an amused grunt. This was better then watching Yusuke and Keiko after a mission. He watched with slight amusement as the nervous Yoko tired his best to not raise suspicion.

After a few heart thumping minutes Kurama locked the door. That had been close, almost too close. His heart still threatened to jump right out of his chest.

Looking up he saw the amused look upon Hiei's face. Glaring he started to gather up the clothes, leaving the shirt on the fan for last. He still was not sure on how they were going to get that one down.

"Next time I'll let you get the door. Then I'll see how amused you are." Bending down he grabbed a black pair of pants. "That was too close this time." He muttered to no one really.

In his left arm he held the tiny bundle of clothes, with the right he grabbed Hiei. Tossing them both out of the window. That smirk had drove him insane. He listened with a hidden joy in his heart when Hiei landed with a tiny thump outside.

Curses rang from the green grass below as a tiny fire demon gathered his belongings (minus a white shirt) and took to the treetops.

Across from the street a thin, fragile figure stood amongst the shadows watching, stalking her prey.

'_Soon.'_

_'Very soon.' _She reminded herself. If she were to rush into it now her plans would be ruined.

X-X-X-

So how horrible was it. Review, flame, spam, tell me about the weather, whatever I don't care. As long as you press that review button- that is.

NOTE:: Hey guys there's a writer who is really good and is starting out a new fic- feel free to read it- It's **A Wolf's Cry Is Still Beautiful **By Hieisbestbuddy888. Check it out for it is really really good.


End file.
